<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dream come true? by Lara1998</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25419823">Dream come true?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lara1998/pseuds/Lara1998'>Lara1998</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Future, Jealousy, Kids, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Slow Burn, Supercorp endgame, a little bit smut, no superpowers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:00:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25419823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lara1998/pseuds/Lara1998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"KARA ARE YOU GONNA SAY IT OR NOT" lena screamed standing in the rain in winter time.</p><p>"LENA DON'T BE A CHILD, YOU'LL GET SICK" kara screamed from her room window.</p><p>"Ok, so I'll stay here all night until you say You also love me." Lena said with fire in her eyes.</p><p>"Oh god this girl" kara said to herself, closed the window and went inside.</p><p>.......... .</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Danvers &amp; Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers &amp; Lena Luthor &amp; Nia Nal, Kara Danvers &amp; Winn Schott Jr., Kara Danvers/James "Jimmy" Olsen, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. College life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"It's all started when lena started having these weird dreams, in which she saw me and herself in wedding dresses" Sam said talking to two beautiful girls about 18 in age. </p><p>"woah.. wait mom, so you guys were in love from childhood right" girl said confused.<br/>
"Well lena was confused and I was not at all serious about it, but then somthing happened and here I am with my 2 beautiful daughters and a wife. living a happy life" sam said hugging her daughters.</p><p>"hey karen, are you done with your questions, so mom can you plese start from the start, cause I want to know how you and mom fall in love" Lemi said.</p><p>"ok ok... just wait, I have to get this call and I'll tell you everything lemi." Sam picked up the call.</p><p>its lena on call.<br/>
"Hey darling...."sam said.</p><p>"Hey honey,  so girls are behaving or not" lena tried to joke .</p><p>"Haha,  yes they are fine, they just wanted to know how I fell in love with my wife " sam said.</p><p>"Ohhh, you'll be very busy then, cause it's a long long story" lena laughed. </p><p>"I know, are you good with this?  I mean,,, you know..." sam said.</p><p>"Yea,  yea, don't worry,  they have to know now and they are young enogh to understand it , so just chill" lena replied. </p><p>"You're right, one more thing, this is our 20th anniversary, please come, your wife is really missing you " sam said.</p><p>"I know and I have a surprise planned for my love, so wait and see " lena said smiling.</p><p>"Oooo, I'm looking forward to it" sam said excitedly.<br/>
"Bie"lena said.<br/>
"Bie bie" sam said and hung up.</p><p> </p><p>"Soooooooo" girls said looking at sam's face.</p><p>"Let's go to the couch,  this story is gonna be long." Sam said and girl jumped with exitement.</p><p> </p><p>In Sam and lena's College life. </p><p>Sam and lena were friends from childhood and they had two more friends in their childhood, which will come a little later in the story. </p><p>"So lena was not good in studies and she always need help from me. She was not at all beautiful and always get bullied in college. And I was always protecting her, cause we've been in a relationship y'know I loved her so much"  sam said .</p><p>"Wow, so you were the star of college and lena was the dumb one.  " lemi said with surprise.</p><p>"Mom, I can't believe it , she looks so badass in her college fotos and..." karen was saying and she got a message. </p><p>Lena: Don't believe if your mom says, I was the dumb girl.</p><p>Karen showed the message to sam and she started to laugh.</p><p>"So you were lying, o fuck, I really fall for that one" lemi said.<br/>
"Mom c'mon.....please, you are the first one to play your kids, that's why mom is not able to fight you" karen said annoyed. </p><p>"Okay okay, from now on,  I will just tell you the truth and no disturbance okay..." sam said and the exitement came back on girl's faces.</p><p> </p><p>In College </p><p>Actually lena was the topper and she don't even need to attend the lecture to pass the exams. Sam was also good in studies but ahe don't like to miss any lecture. </p><p>Sam lives near the College, but lena's house was a bit far from the college. So, she always have to drive 1 hour everyday. College had it's hostel for girls and boys sapratly, but lena don't like that.</p><p>She always like to win over the thing that scares her, so that she would kill her fears. Lena had everything,  her mom and dad loved her so much and she had so much money to fullfill each of her dream. She also got a beautiful girlfriend and she is the beast of College. </p><p>BEAST????</p><p>Yes ,,, it's not that she like to bully people, but she can't tolerate if anyone badmouth Sam and she is not a person to just make friends and normally talk to everyone. </p><p>Not because she have ego problems, but she don't know how to make friends. Because she is so beautiful and hot, everyone wanted to talk to her, but they are also scared of her.</p><p>So this is the personality she had.</p><p>About Sam,  she like her girlfriend to be jealous,  because when she gets jealous, she show more love for sam.</p><p>There is one more guy James Olson, who is also popular in college, but he don't talk much and he had rivalry with lena. So, they give each other evil look ,wherever accidently cross ways.</p><p> </p><p>The morning in lena's house.</p><p>"Babe, wake up, we'll be late for college,  I don't want to miss the lecture" sam said waking lena, who was sleeping naked and her pale back was shining because of sun.</p><p>"Ugh Sam , how are you awake so early, after that wild sex" lena said slowly getting up to see sam.</p><p>"Cause, I am ......." sam was saying and someone knocked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Beatiful girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Cause, I am ......." sam was saying and someone knocked.</p><p>"Can I come in" Lillian asked.</p><p>"Mom, you have seen both of us in diapers,  c'mon you don't need permission" lena said smiling.</p><p>"I know my child, but you are no more in diapers now. So, you should also learn how does growing up feels, right. And privacy is important in your age." Lillian said smiling. </p><p>"And I'm here to say bie to you guys, dad and I are going on a business trip for a week,  so you have to take care of yourself.  Because ,lex is also stuck in his research work.  He said he'll be here next month." Lillian said sadly. </p><p>"Oh noooo, I was planning to go to the airport tomorrow to surprise him." Lena said disappointed. </p><p>****Horn blow ****</p><p>"Oh god, your father, okay girls, I have to go now, breakfast is ready and lena don't be late for your College.<br/>
Love you ,bie" Lillian hugged sam and then kissed lena's forehead. </p><p>"Love you mom, bie" lena said.</p><p>On the way to college in lena's car</p><p>"Soooo, you were saying" lena said without looking at sam.</p><p>"What?" Sam asked confused. </p><p>"Before mom knocked you were saying something. " lena said with a smile looking through her black goggles. </p><p>"I don't know what are you talking about" sam said mischievously. </p><p>"Oh really you just have one chance or I'll stop my car just between the road and you won't know what can happen in the middle of the woods" lena said in totally mischievous voice.</p><p>"Please don't you dare, I was saying that I am your girlfriend and I don't come into those girls, who are just dying for you to touch them" sam said smirking. </p><p>"So it means you are not at all interested in me touching you or you don't get excited when I touch you." Lena said totally serious. </p><p>"Well....I... am really really interested...in...... making you angry" sam said and started laughing. </p><p>Lena pressed the accelerator so hard and driving so fast.</p><p>"Lena I was joking, please slow down" sam got scared. </p><p>Lena drived a bit more and suddenly pressed the break.</p><p>"Lena are you ok......" sam was saying and lena kissed her, they kissed deeply.<br/>
After some time they separated and lena was looking into sam's eyes. </p><p>"I love you so much Sam, don't you ever say that you are not interested in me." Lena said softly. </p><p>Sam slapped lena on cheek softly. </p><p>"I don't know why I always fall for you, you are really crazy" sam said.</p><p>"Crazy for your love" lena said.</p><p>"Ugh, so cheesy,, now can we go, I'll be late for the lecture. " sam said. </p><p>"Roger." Lena laughed  and drived them to College. </p><p> </p><p>In College</p><p>"Okay, I'll see you later" lena said dropping sam at College parking.</p><p>"Hey, are you again gonna miss this lecture. " sam said.</p><p>"It's her birthday sam, I have to go, love you, bie bie" lena said and before sam could say something lena left.</p><p>Lena had 6 chocolate in her hand and she was walking towards the river.</p><p>She stopped when she heard someone talking. </p><p>"See, as promised,  I bought you 5 chocolate,  I won this time, I came first." James said talking to a grave near the trees facing river.</p><p>"No, I brought six chocolate,  so I won" lena said and James suddenly looked at her.</p><p>"Are you trying to say that you love her more than me" james said teasing. </p><p>"Oh c'mon James,  she also knows that I love her more" lena replied smirking .</p><p>"Oh really,  maybe that's why she's here" James said serious tone, expressions of abit anger.</p><p>"Maybe,  she would not be here, if you would've got some time to spend with her, other than flirting with those girls. " lena replied with much anger in her voice.</p><p>"Okay,  do you want me to say it, so I'll say it, ......she died because of you, because you were not there on time,  when she needed you. It would've  been better, if you died in her place. " James said and left lena standing there.</p><p>Lena was still there,  she walked to the grave and sit beside it. The grave says Rihana bonwood. </p><p>"Maybe he right,  if I would be there on time,  you would've been alive,  HE'S  RIGHT,......HE'S RIGHT AND THAT'S WHY I HATE HIM.......Ahhhhhh" lena screamed in anger and she cried alot. After an hour later she was feeling relaxed. </p><p>She went back to the College. </p><p>Lena's entry was totally badass,  she was wearing her goggles, leather jacket and blue jeans with high heels,  her hair falling on her shoulders.</p><p>She was going to attend some lectures and she heard a girl screaming to open the door from store room. Usually this time everyone is in the classes, so the halls are empty. </p><p>Lena went to the store room to check who is it.</p><p>"Hello, anybody outside *cough* *cough*, please open the door. " a beautiful but scared voice said.</p><p>"Hey, are you okay, actually this door has a password lock,  how did you locked yourself inside." Lena said confused. </p><p> </p><p>"Thank god someone is here, actually please don'ttell anyone, i am allergic to dust and I don't like darkness, please try to open the door" girl said.</p><p>"Oh god ,why these girls have so many tantrums. " lena said annoyed. </p><p>She tried to find the password and luckily, they didn't set any harder one. It was 0000.</p><p>"Okay I got it, hey are you there" lena said worridly when she can't hear anything. </p><p>The girl lost consciousness, because of suffocation.<br/>
Lena can't see her face.</p><p>She turned the girl and saw a beautiful face, she never saw in her life. Girl had blonde hair, she's wearing glasses.<br/>
She is unconscious but still looks like angel sleeping.</p><p>Lena was looking at her face and without knowing, she kissed her on lips, more like a peck. But it felt so good. </p><p>Then lena realized that girl is sweating so much, so she picked her up and as she was trying to get her out of the store room , someone punched her so hard in the face............</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Stay away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A little teaser of the upcoming chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"How dare you to lock my sister in there" another girl said. Lena was not able to see her face ,because the punch was so powerful and she fell down on floor.</p><p> </p><p>After some time</p><p> </p><p>"Lena, lena....are you okay, how did you get here" sam said waking up lena.</p><p>"Ow, it hurts" lena said placing hand on her cheek.</p><p>"Who did this, is it that james, I swear, I gonna kick his ass...." sam was saying and lena stopped her.</p><p>"Babe, stop, it was not james, it's some new girl"lena said remembering the girls face, her soft lips, her hairs.</p><p>"New girl?" Sam asked confused. </p><p>"Yes, a girl was locked in the store room and then I opened the door . And ......and picked her up, when I was coming outside, some other girl punched me, I think she was her sister" lena said. </p><p>"Okay...whatever,  you have to come with me first, lets get some icepacks. Otherwise you gonna look like some bee bited you." Sam said.</p><p>"But, how dare she to punch you, maybe she doesn't know who you are... I swear lena, I am not gonna forgive that bitch." Sam said with much anger.</p><p>"Oooooo, wow sam, this is first time that I saw this aggression in you, I think, I can have more punches like that, if you would show me your love like this." Lena said jokingly. </p><p>Lena inside was burning that how the hell, some girl came and punched her, without any reason. The beast she was trying to hide from sam, is about to wake up, just because of this punch. Lena doesn't want sam to worry for her, that's why she have to hide her anger.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Stay away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In classrooms before Alex punched lena</p><p>"Hey, My name is Briany, I think you are new here " Brainy said to alex.</p><p>"Yeas....I am new here, actually we just had to change College.......something happened....so we are here to finish our study" alex said a little sad expression.</p><p>"We ?...I mean you and ....who...?" Brainy asked confused. </p><p>"Oh..I'm sorry...It's me and my sister." alex said.</p><p>"Oh..okay..nice to meet you then uh...." brainy said gestureing for alex to say her name.</p><p>"Alex...Alex danvers" alex said smiling. </p><p>"Well, Alex....It's a free advice from me... actually you and your sister should be careful from students here, nothing is dangerous but you know you are beautiful and your sister also would be beautiful....." brainy was saying. </p><p>"hey, you are new right, last time when I saw a new girl, she was badly bullied and some students locked her in bathroom...that was sooooo scary..."</p><p>nia said.</p><p>"But, why is that, I heard that this College have hard punishment for the bullies. " alex said. </p><p>"Well, they have punishment....but this bulling is just until you make it to the class.  And congratulations you are here, so you are save" nia said smiling. </p><p>"Ookay.....wait..... kara...." alex panicked and left class to find kara.</p><p>"Nia.. why did you scared her like that.... there are no bullies in College,  except lena luthor" brainy said.</p><p>"Hey....I was just joking with her and before I say something....she left. And also lena is not a bully, she just care for her girlfriend. So this girl is safe until she face lena and that's not gonna happen,  cause lena is absent today."  Nia said.</p><p>"Well, that's not new, she's always absent,  I don't know how she passed all those exams." Brainy said. </p><p>Alex still looking for kara, than she heard something from the store room area.</p><p>When she reached there, she saw a girl standing at the store room door with kara unconscious in her arms.</p><p>Alex never had any second thoughts and her self defense cells get charged.  So she punched the girl on face, never knowing that who is that girl.</p><p>"Stay away from my sister" alex said and picked kara.</p><p>In the empty classroom</p><p>"Kara....kara wake up...are you okay" alex said</p><p> </p><p>"alex, how did I came here. I got myself locked in that store room....and....and then someone was outside and it was so suffocating in there, I passed out" kara said.</p><p>"Oh....so....that girl was helping you?.." alex asked worried. </p><p>"Yes...where...where is she, I have to thank her"kara said</p><p>"Uh...actually I thought she is the one, who locked you, so I punched her" Alex said in low voice.</p><p>"Hey, is it your sister,  she is beautiful"brainy said entering the class. </p><p>"Oh... sorry..I should knock first, but I have to tell you something,. The bully I was talking about.  I mean the 'BEAST' of this College.......someone punched her. At first I thought its James.. but its some girl. That girl is in huge mess now. I pray lena don't find out, who she is" Brainy said.</p><p>Kara looked at alex and then brainy. </p><p>Brainy looks confused. </p><p>"Ugh...brainy....who....is this lena Luthor....and what can she do if she found the person...I mean she is not that dangerous, is she?"</p><p>"Oh well, I'll tell you what happened last year" brainy said.</p><p>"Some guy scratched lena's car.<br/> So lena painted his car pink with spray paint and broked both side view mirror and windscreen. "</p><p>"When that guy went to fight lena, he doesn't know lena is the boxing champion and also know karate."</p><p>"Lena broked her hand. And he got the punishment to clean lena's car everyday." Brainy said.</p><p>"And ...where's that boy now" kara asked hesitantly. </p><p>"Oh, he just left College 2 months ago. Why are you asking" brainy said confused. </p><p>"Because I am the girl,  who punched lena" alex said. </p><p>Brainy imagine alex washing lena's car and suddenly get into the reality. </p><p>"That's not gonna happen,  I also know karate and boxing" alex said and left brainy and kara in the room.</p><p>"brainy,  can you tell me, where is this lena. I want to tell her that it was all misunderstandings.  Alex just wanted to save me" kara said.</p><p>Lena and sam in the infirmary </p><p>"I know sam, you are angry,  but I'll deal with it, my way. You just don't worry and have some rest. I'm all good."lena said caressing sam's cheek. </p><p>"Ok, but take care. Love you" sam said and left the room.</p><p>Lena had so many informers in College,  so one of them came and told lena about Alex and kara. That they are transferred here to complete their final year.</p><p>Lena was looking for kara in the College and alex was looking for lena. Because lena don't know how alex looks, so she wanted to teach her sister some lesson first.</p><p>Alex is all ready to fight back lena, if something happened to her sister, so she wanted to find lena first and clear the things.</p><p>Kara was in the library </p><p>Sombody suddenly took her hand and pinned her against the wall. </p><p>"Oh god,,, you scared me" kara said relieved smiling at the person. </p><p>It was james........</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Love or what?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Why you got scared,  am I seem like a beast" james made a joke.</p><p>"Very funny... oh beast....James do you know a girl name lena Luthor"kara asked. </p><p>James had an confused look on her face.</p><p>"Why are you asking about lena? She is so dangerous just stay away from her okay. She was a reason of someone's death." James said with abit anger.</p><p>"Death? I just heard that she bullied people, not that someone died. "Kara asked to know more.</p><p>"I'll tell you everything,  but tell me, why are you asking about her"james said.</p><p>"Oh actually,  alex punched her....and..." kara told james everything happened. </p><p>In the gym</p><p>Lena called alex in gym.</p><p>When alex arrived lena was already wearing her boxing gloves and practicing with punching bag.</p><p>"Hey look...everything that happened it was a mistake, I was just protecting my sister" Alex said with full confidence. </p><p>Lena stopped and looked at alex. For a minute they stared at each other.  Then lena said..<br/>
"Don't worry, I know everyone tries to protect the person they love. I also love my girlfriend that if something happens, I will change that person's face, who harm her." Lena said without looking away. </p><p>"Alex danvers,  right?" Sam came behind alex.</p><p>"Yes, its me. Will you guys please come to the point, why did you called me here" alex said annoyed. </p><p>"Well...."sam was about to say something when lena cut her.</p><p>"How do you know james?" Lena said crossing arms. </p><p>Alex frowned at this question,  first she thought she should just ignore them and leave, but she doesn't want to create any problem for her sister so......</p><p>"*sigh*well I was dating his sister and it didn't workout,  so we decided to be friends. James and kelly used to come over for dinner at my place. "Alex said.</p><p>"Nobody asked you are single or not. So why this extra information" sam said sarcastically. </p><p>Enough for alex now, she can't handle it any more.<br/>
She came close to sam and said......</p><p>"My taste is not as bad as lena....."alex made sam angry  and she about to attack alex.</p><p>"You...."sam said.<br/>
Lena hold her and tried to calm her.</p><p>"Hey hey sam, she's just trying to mess with you." Lena said looking at alex.</p><p>"So if the investigation is over, can I leave" alex said.</p><p>Lena smirked and alex left.</p><p> </p><p>Sam left after somtime in so much anger.<br/>
Lena picked her jacket  and followed sam.</p><p>Sam went into bathroom .</p><p>"Sam ...sam listen to me,  what happened,  why are you mad" lena said.<br/>
Sam was crying ,standing near the sink and lena slowy turned sam until they are face to face.</p><p>"hey....you know I can't see you crying" lena said softly. </p><p>Lena took Sam's face in her hands, slowly wiped tears and kissed her forehead. </p><p>"That bitch just insulted me and you....you said nothing......it is the first time when someone made me cry and you let them go." Sam said not looking into lena's eyes. </p><p>"Hey look into my eyes first, she said  my taste is not good,I promise you she will regret it. I have planned something,  but you need to wait and see. Now smile"lena said.</p><p>Sam smiled and lena leaned in to kiss her than suddenly someone entered and they get disturbed. </p><p>"Ohh...shit....I'm sorry..I....I didn't know...sorry" kara said and left.</p><p>"This girl...?" Sam said confused. </p><p>"Danver sister,  okay sam, I....I have something to do. So I'll meet you tomorrow. Bie" lena gave sam a peck and left.</p><p>Sam was confused, but she also left to go home.</p><p>In danvers sister's room.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Alex,  so....you met lena Luthor..what was she alike. I mean is she rude and angry type." Kara asked sitting on her bed.</p><p>Alex got a flashback of Sam talking and when she went close to sam, there was a bit of spark she felt.</p><p>"Hey Alex....are you there" kara said abit loudly.</p><p>"Oh...oh sorry,  I was thinking something.  About lena...she was...I... I don't know, what she wanted,  she was not angry,<br/>
but her...her girlfriend was really mad. But I don't  think so we have to worry about something. She....she was good" alex said still not sure, who she was talking about,  sam or lena.</p><p>"Oh..okay. well, I also wanted to tell you something,  when I ....I went to the bathroom,  after class.....there.. there..was.." kara was about to say that she saw two girls kissing, she was blushing.  She stopped herself.</p><p>"What...what is it..?" Alex asked curiously. </p><p>"Oh...nothing,  actually the door was locked..so..."kara lied and laughed sheepishly. </p><p>"What...ugh...forget it. I'm so tired already.  Good night. " Alex said and went to sleep. </p><p>Kara was still  thinking about those girls.  She was confused about her sexuality. She always says she's bisexual, but she never dated a girl before. She had so many girl crush, but still.<br/>
Kara also went to sleep.</p><p>In lena's  house.</p><p> </p><p>Lena was lying on her bed. She was thinking about kara. When she walk in on lena and sam kissing,  lena saw her cheeks gone red and her blue eyes can be seen through glasses,  her lips looked so soft, her deep neck line.<br/>
Lena didn't know she was toching her lips and then suddenly she realized that she has a girlfriend. </p><p>"Ohhh....lena you dirty mind...how can you feel this about someone,  when you already in love with sam. You crazy girl.." lena said pushing her face in pillow and went to sleep.</p><p>Sam was also trying to sleep, but there was something about alex, that whenever she tried to sleep, she feels alex so close to her and her scent....<br/>
Sam doesn't know that is she thinking about alex, because of what she said or because of some other reason.</p><p>In the morning </p><p>Lena thought about surprising sam, so she decided to pick her up in the morning. She bought some, chocolate and flowers with her.</p><p>She reached at Sam's place, but she was already gone. </p><p>Lena was really disappointed, but she still have this surprise for sam, so she thought, she'll meet sam at College. </p><p>This morning was abit different for lena, actually she had a dream last night, so she wanted to tell sam about that. </p><p>Alex left early for college and kara's car was not working. Hostel was abit far from the College, but kara like to walk,so she decided to walk to the campus.</p><p>She was also thinking about something and she was blushing abit and she was so much busy with her thought that she didn't know that she was walking on the road.  Someone blow horn from behind and she cane into reality. </p><p>She get angry and when she turned around to yell at the person it was....<br/>
"Are you crazy or wha........" kara's eyes went wide, she started to blush hard.</p><p>She thought her dream was about to be real.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Kara was kissing someone in her dream.  It can be anyone. She's a bi....... and there are still some other characters. Sooo......</p><p> </p><p>To be continued........</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Will you be my FRIEND?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kara was looking at the person in ghe car.</p><p>"Hey girl, why do want to die with my car" lena said.</p><p>Kara came to her sense and she said.</p><p>"Oh...I am sorry,  actually...I got distracted"</p><p>Lena removed black glasses from eyes and smirked at kara, realizing the last time they met.</p><p>"Hey...wait a minute,  you were the girl in bathroom last time" lena said.</p><p>"I'm really sorry about that also, It was an accident and it's not a place for kissing....huh.....sorry...sorry,  I don't know why I said that....I don't have control on my mouth" kara said panickly. </p><p>Lena was looking at her with a raised eyebrow and smirk.</p><p>"Do you want lift,  I don't mind , I really  like you.....like you to lift me....I mean lift you...uh you understand  right" lena can't  believe herself, why is she getting nervous. </p><p>"Are you sure...like what if your girlfriend saw you with other girl. Or your girlfriend is so flexible" kara said.</p><p>'oh shit' kara thought in her mind as she used flexible word.</p><p>Lena thought in her mind as kara mentioned flexible 'well you look more flexible'.</p><p>"*chuckle* would you like it.. if your girlfriend is hanging out with other girls?" Lena said </p><p>"Well,  I never had a girlfriend , so I don't know,  how it feels to... to... be.."  kara was trying to  find  the right word. </p><p>"Jealous.?.." lena said smirking.<br/>
"NO....to.. to be in a relationship and the ups and downs" kara said. </p><p>Both of them were just staring at each other for a minute  then lena said.</p><p>"Well...Sam is no more my girlfriend now, so you can have this lift. She will not get jealous" lena said.</p><p>Kara saw the flowers and chocolates on the passenger seat, so she got confused about  lena and her girlfriend's relationship.  Like lena said they are no more in relationship  right, so why is lena carrying this stuff. </p><p>Kara thought that maybe lena is a player and she will find another girl today, or she might got this from another girl,  that's why she is leaving sam.</p><p>She don't interfere in anyone's life, but this time,  she feels to ask lena about it.</p><p>"Umm.... I am sorry to hear that you guys broke up" kara said.</p><p>"*chuckle* and what made you thing that we broke up?" lena said looking straight in kara's eyes.</p><p>Kara is confused now, because lena said they are no more girlfriend,  sooo....why is she..</p><p>"Umm.. cause earliar you said , she is not your girlfriend now" kara said.</p><p>" well.... it supposed to be a surprise,  but I think,  I can tell you, cause you are new in College and don't know much about me" lena said.</p><p>Kara is still confused </p><p>"I am going to propose her today " lena said blushing a bit.</p><p>Kara should not be affected by this, she don't even know this girl and not even her name, but kara was not happy  ,she felt a sting in her heart. She forced a smile and congratulate lena.</p><p>"Oh...that's...really good. Congratulations,  I wish you both a happy life together. " kara said showing her teeth while smiling, which is very clear for lena to know that she is facking that smile.</p><p>Lena also should not have any problem with the sadness of this new girl,  who's sister has insulted sam and lena wanted a revenge for that. But the exitement earlier is lost somewhere now, cause lena just wanted to stay here and talk to kara, she don't want to remember  that she have a girlfriend.</p><p>"Yeah...uh thanks. So now would you sit in my car or not ?or I should really have to break up with my girlfriend to give you lift*laugh*," lena said making the environment abit less awkward. </p><p>"*chuckle* no ...  you don't have to do that. I'LL come with you and one condition" kara said with all her kindness.</p><p>"Wow.....you are really something else....like I have to accept your condition to give you lift." Lena said jokingly. </p><p>"Will you be my friend?" Kara said.</p><p>Lena was surprised for a second and she was looking at kara who is standing on the window of passenger seat. </p><p>"Yes....no...something.. it's fine ...I'm sorry I just wanted to make some friends. " kara said disappointed  by the look of lena's face.</p><p>Lena opened the door of driver seat, started to walk towards kara and kara can't understand what to do, because in her dream.......lena came closer to her and kissed her, kara kissed her back and she liked it. But she felt that it is not right ,cause lena is in a relationship and how can kara think this dirty about someone.</p><p>Kara closed her eyes ,when lena stood infront of her and kara started chanting "don't kiss me, don't kiss me, don't kiss me, please....." </p><p>*snap*<br/>
"Hello...hey girl are you fine....It seem like you are just about to pass out" lena said getting kara into reality. </p><p>"Yea yes...I'm fine...It's nothing" kara said smiling sheepishly. </p><p>Lena has a frown and she opened the door for kara.<br/>
"I was just opening the door for you, cause you were just standing there and talking..I felt bad. Y'know...."lena said.</p><p>"Oh...oh the door and...I thought you gonna...." kara was saying a little disappointed and lena cut her.</p><p>"Kiss you... This is what you thought right. " lena said and kara was standing there frozen, lena was still so close to her.</p><p>"N...noo.. why would I think that. And why would you kiss me"kara said without looking at lena.</p><p>Lena closed the door and pinned kara in the door.</p><p>"Why do you think, I won't?. Because I have a girlfriend and I can't cheat on her.?...." lena said smirking and she was looking straight into kara's eyes. </p><p>Kara was about to say something and lena kissed her cheek.</p><p>"*laugh* you are right I can't cheat on my girlfriend.  But this kiss is the answer of your question. " lena said and step back a bit,  so that kara could stand properly. </p><p>"Soo...you are my friend now?" Kara asked confused and stunned by the kiss.<br/>
"Oh god...Yes...why do you ask so many questions. Now please give me the honor and sit. One more thing, please hold this flowers and chocolates." lena said. </p><p>After some time lena started to drive and kara was silently sitting there, still feeling the heat on her  cheek. </p><p>Lena on the other side is confused that why did she kissed her  cheek and she was thankful that kara don't remember their first kiss in the store room.  It was not a proper kiss but it was just unexplainable. </p><p>They reached College and kara opened the door and stopped.<br/>
"Oh ...I forgot to tell you my name..my name is..k...."</p><p>kara was saying and lena put her finger on kara's super soft lips.</p><p>"Kara Danvers....your sister will tell you my name" lena said  looking  behind kara alex was coming with a confused look.</p><p>Kara is confused she get out of the car and she forgot she is holding flowers and chocolates.<br/>
Before she could say something lena drive away.</p><p>"Kara ,what on earth are you doing with her?" Alex said abit mad.</p><p>"What's wrong with you,  I just wanted to make some friends,  so ...when I was coming here, she gave me lift and we are friends now." Kara said.</p><p>"Oh really...now you are the only friend of Lena Luthor, y'know she and her girlfriend love to bully people, that's why she agreed to be your friend " alex said.</p><p>"Oh c'mon Alex, we're not kids now neither they , so why would they do such thing. And she seemed so nice to me" kara said.</p><p>"Okay, that's why she give you this present already,  cause she is your 'friend' now?" Alex said sarcastically. </p><p>"Oh this was for her girlfriend,  and I was just carrying it. We both forgot about this. I'll give it back to her" kara said.</p><p>"Whatever you do, just don't come to me crying,  when something happened. " alex said and walk away.</p><p> </p><p>Kara was sad with her sister's behavior.  She saw nia coming to her.</p><p>"Hello kara, my name is Nia. Actually you don't know me,  but I met your sister yesterday." Nia said smiling.</p><p>"Hey, nice to meet you nia. Can I ask you something" kara said.<br/>
Nia noded.<br/>
"Can you tell me, why is everyone scared of lena Luthor"kara said.</p><p> </p><p>Nia was silent for some time then she said.</p><p>"Look, I really don't know what is the real reason,  but the rumors says that lena killed some girl who was in love with lena. James,  lena, sam and that girl were really good friends,  but after that girl's death, James left their group and lena and sam became girlfriends. Some says James killed that girl and spread rumors about lena." Nia said.</p><p>"So what do you think, lena is a bad person? Or James is lying?" Kara asked .</p><p>"Well, lena doesn't like to make friends,  otherwise everyone would know, how kind she is. And I am sayingthat, cause I don't judge people without meeting them and lena is a really good person.  I'm not saying James is bad, but Compared to lena, he is little bit rude." Nia said.<br/>
"How should I believe you, you can be one of lena's admirers,  y'know who wanted to be with her and can't say bad about her." Kara seriously looking into nia's eyes.</p><p>"*chuckle* you are a really tricky girl to understand,  I think that's why lena choosed you. I  have to go, but keep in mind ,don't just judge people,  without knowing them. Bie" nia said smiling. </p><p>"Hey...what do you mean, she choosed me,  annddd she's gone" kara said confused. </p><p>In library </p><p>Alex  was trying to pick a book, which is placed on the top of the shelf.</p><p>"Need help?" Sam said.</p><p>Alex looked at sam and said.</p><p>"No thanks, I don't think I need that book either" Alex said with  atttitude.</p><p>She turned to leave and sam said.</p><p>"What's with that attitude,  is that why she left you?" Sam said smirking. </p><p>Alex got really angry at that and her hand turned into a fist.<br/>
She turned back to face sam. </p><p>She went close to sam, sam hesitated a bit, but never left her place.</p><p>Alex put her hand around sam's waist and pulled her closer.<br/>
They can feel hot breath on each other face, it was same as the last time they met, but this time sam's heart is beating so hard.</p><p>"She said I can't hold onto the things properly,  what do you think? " alex said looking  straight into sam's soul.</p><p>Sam doesn't know that her hands are on Alex's shoulders. </p><p>"....*gulp*" sam was not able to say something,  she never felt this way for lena, of course lena is as strong as alex, but this power is something  else.</p><p>Alex can hear Sam's heartbeat,  than she realised, what she was about to do. She is blushing now, but she left before sam could see it.<br/>
Sam saw Alex's face gone red as she run out of the library. </p><p>SAM was standing there with a little smile on her face and suddenly someone called her name.</p><p>"Hey Sam, why are you smiling like that, don't tell me you already knew that I have a surprise for you?" Lena said.</p><p>"No its just....nothing...what surprise are you talking about? It's not my birthday yet." Sam asked confused. </p><p> </p><p>Lena took sam's hand and take her outside the library.</p><p>"What are you doing len..." sam was saying and she stopped,  when she saw a big beautiful board saying  'Will You Marry Me Samantha Arias'.......and all the boys and girls were smiling at her.</p><p>Sam turned around and her mouth dropped when she saw lena on her knee ,holding a ring box.</p><p>"Samantha Arias, I know you don't like to miss class, so if you said no, I will not let you go anywhere. " lena joked and everyone laughed.</p><p>Sam saw alex in the crowd,  she doesn't look so happy.</p><p>"Lena I......." sam said.......</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Please stay!!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>There are some rumours in the girls hostel and kara will try to find out what kind of a person lena is......</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Lena ...I .....I'd love to be your wife..." sam said smiling at lena.<br/>
"SO....It's a yes...?" Lena said.</p><p>"Oh my god....yes I will marry you" sam said, her eyes had some tears and also smile on her face.</p><p>Lena put the ring in sam's finger and hugged her soooo tightly, while everyone else were cheering them.</p><p>Sam saw alex leaving.</p><p>She felt a little bit ache, but this is what she wanted ,to be forever with lena ,because she loved her so much. Atleast she thought she loved lena more than anyone,  so why she is not happy.</p><p>After college lena and sam went to sam's house.</p><p>"Ummm....ohh...ohhhhh lenaaa...." sam was moaning. </p><p>Lena was between sam's legs, and she was smiling at sam.</p><p>"Oh god, you really have so much control,  but in last I won. Y'know,  I can hear you screaming my name, my whole life. Love you" lena kissed sam and lean beside sam.</p><p>Sam was trying to relax, after third  orgasm she had.<br/>
"You really know how to use your tongue.  You are so perfect that sometimes I feel like, do I really deserve you or not." Sam said with abit sadness.</p><p>"Sam..why do you always say things like that....you know that how much I love you. Why I would have proposed you, if you are not the one." Lena said holding sam's hand.</p><p>"I forgot to ask you this, why did you suddenly thought of proposing? I mean....I thought you will wait until our graduation day." Sam asked confused. </p><p>"Oh....that...it's just ..." lena was trying to ignore this question. </p><p>Sam got up and look straight into lena's eyes.</p><p>"Lena .....what is it, tell me now. I really want to know this." Sam asked curiously. </p><p>"*sigh* ok, I'll tell you. Actually I had a dream of us in wedding dresses" lena stopped for a bit. </p><p> "Okay...so you proposed me just because of that?" Sam is more confused. </p><p>"No ...actually....you were waiting for your bride and than I saw someone coming and you were smiling at her. And ...I....I was standing there looking at you marrying her" lena said with sadness in her  voice.</p><p>"Aww....lena you know I love you. And we don't know what is in our destiny, but we'll always be together. " sam said hugging lena.</p><p>"But still, it's not a reason to propose me just like that. Wait a minute....you were jealous that I'm marrying someone else*laugh*" sam said looking at lena pouting. </p><p>"I hate you, how can you laugh at me, it really important for me that you marry me and only me" lena said making very cute face.</p><p>Sam was about to say something, but she got a call. It's  nia.</p><p>"See ,people call you at this time, so its natural for me to be jealous. Anyway who's this bitch" lena said without knowing who it is.</p><p>"Its the person who is more than happy to see us sleep together" sam said before picking up the call.</p><p>Lena is confused. </p><p>Sam picked up the call and said "hello Nia....how can I help you." </p><p>"Oh thank god Sam you picked up, its important,  otherwise would never bother you at this time"  nia said apologised. </p><p>"No worries nia tell me what happened." Sam said.</p><p>Nia started talking and sam was listening very carefully.  Lena is confused,  she doesn't know what was happening and suddenly Sam said "ok, there's no problem for me,  bring them here, we'll talk" </p><p>Sam hang up.<br/>
"What is happening,  who's coming, can you tell me" lena asked. </p><p>"We're having some guests with nia coming to stay the night. I'll go take a quick shower and then we'll  talk" sam was gone before lena could say something. </p><p>Door bell rings and lena went to open the door, she is not properly dressed,  but not totally naked.</p><p>When she opened the door.<br/>
She saw nia with Alex and Kara.</p><p>Kara and nia' s mouth was open after seeing lena half dressed and then alex said.<br/>
"Nia, I would love to stay the night in prison, but not here with her."</p><p>Lena smirked at kara and then looked at alex "well, I would have never allowed you to come live with me, if it's my house. "</p><p>"Oh guys, you're here, come in why are you standing at the door" sam said behind lena.</p><p>Alex was looking at sam, she was looking cute in her oversized sweatshirt .</p><p>"Alex..its sam's house, I knew she is the only one who can help you guys right now, and I'm sorry I didn't knew that lena would be here. But Goddd.. doesn't she looks hot" Nia whispered to alex.</p><p>"Yea..damm hot" kara said without knowing. </p><p>Alex and nia were looking at kara with confused look.</p><p>Lena also heard that and she was smiling. </p><p>"I'll make coffee for you guys, it's pretty cold outside."</p><p>All of them sat on sofa, while sam and lena were in the kitchen to make coffee.</p><p>"Sam...will you tell me now ,why are they here and why did you suddenly helping that old danver. Did you forgot ,what she said about us." Lena said confused. </p><p>"Oh honey...I know what she said and we will take revenge, but this is not the time."</p><p>"*sigh* why are you like this, sometimes I think like you care more about other people than me" lena said making sad face.</p><p>"Aww honey...you should not think that, I care for you...come here" sam  said kissing lena.</p><p>After somtime everyone sitting on the sofa with coffee cups.</p><p>"Ok guys, so I'll go now, I'll see you tomorrow" nia said.</p><p>"Oh c'mon Nia.. you can also spend the night with us, its getting so late and it's raining. " sam said.</p><p>"Yes , we can enjoy this great night" lena said and everyone started looking at her.</p><p>"Hey I mean it in an innocent way, not what you guys think." Lena said rethinking  what she just said.</p><p>After little talk nia decided to stay .</p><p>Sam started conversation asking alex about what happened that they had to leave hostel at this time.</p><p>"It's something persnal, but I can tell you that they said something about my mother which is not true" alex said tightly holding the cup in her hand.</p><p>Sam and lena saw that. Lena was thinking that alex really is very protective sister and daughter. </p><p> </p><p>"And then this argument goes on and they end up leaving hostel " nia said.</p><p>"Okay don't worry, we'll sort everything out, you can stay with me until then. No issue ok." Sam said looking into Alex's eyes.</p><p>"No it's okay, we'll find some house to rent tomorrow,  you don't have to bother." Kara said. </p><p>"Yes ...you have your private life. I...WE ...don't want to make you uncomfortable" alex said looking at lena standing behind sam.</p><p>Kara was looking at both of their face expressions changing.</p><p>"Well saying about the private life...sam we still have to celebrate today's proposal. And as we have you guys staying the night ...we'll have a little party tonight and some games" lena said sitting closer to sam.</p><p>Kara and alex both have this uncomfortable feeling with that closeness. </p><p>"Perfect....and with this we all can know each other more"nia said.</p><p>"What do you guys says, are you ok with that?" Sam asked kara and alex.</p><p>They both noded.</p><p>"Ok done, so we'll play truth and dare, and we don't have any rules."  lena said and bring the bottle  before anyone could say something. </p><p>So the game started and the bottle stopped on nia.</p><p>"So nia truth or dare?" Sam asked.</p><p>"Truth" nia said.</p><p>"Do you like someone" sam asked.</p><p>"Uh..yes..I like someone from our college,  but he is too shy to ask me out and I am always giving him hints that I like him." Nia said blushing.</p><p>"Ooooo....that's cute, hope he'll soon ask you out" lena said spining the bottle.</p><p>The bottle stopped on kara.</p><p>"Oh god, ok I choose dare" kara said smiling.</p><p>"Ok soo...call your boyfriend right now and say you are feeling horny" lena said smirking. </p><p>Kara's mouth was open and alex was about to say something than sam cut her.</p><p>"Uh lena, what are you saying ,it's awkward ,her sister is here" sam said.</p><p>Alex was impressed that sam is understanding about relationship boundaries. </p><p>"Oh really,  but I said at the beginning that there are no rules, so I can ask anything" lena said.</p><p>"I don't have a boyfriend. " kara said a bit loudly.</p><p>Alex squeezed  kara's had a bit, to make sure she's ok.</p><p>"Ok than, I'll give you a number and you have to call him and say you are so hot and I would love to date you" lena said.</p><p>"What? Are you trying to bully her"Alex stood up in anger.</p><p>Kara quikly hold her.</p><p>"Well, it's just a game and she's the one who choose dare" lena said slowly standing up.</p><p>Sam also stood up to handle the situation.</p><p>"Ok ok, hold on you both, I choose truth" kara said coming between lena and alex.</p><p>"You can't do that" lena said coming closer to kara.</p><p>"Why ?...there are no rules here ..right." kara said looking into lena's eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Lena started to laugh slowly and everyone got confused. </p><p>"You know ..Now you guys are at our standard.  Lena Luthor wouldn't make any friends who would get bullied so easily. I was just messing with you two to know if you just do what I say or you have your self respect at first place."lena said .</p><p>Sam got some drinks for everyone.<br/>
"Ok....now we all are good friends,  so no more fighting in my house, just be free and have some drinks." Sam said offering alex a drink.</p><p>"Oh please,  don't say you don't drink ,even nia can dri....." lena was saying and before she could say something kara took the bottle  and started drinking.</p><p>Everyone was shocked at her speed, even alex didn't knew her sister can drink.</p><p>After some time everyone was pretty drunk and they were laughing.</p><p>"You know, I think you guys are not that bad." Alex said.</p><p>"Told you...if you are friends with sam and lena, you'll be the luckiest person in this college. " nia said.</p><p>Sam put on some music and started to dance with lena.<br/>
The lights were dim and everything feels so good.</p><p>Nia took kara's hand and started dancing, than sam took alex to the dance floor.</p><p>Lena is dancing with kara and nia went to bathroom.</p><p>Alex and sam were so drunk ....they didn't knew that how close they are, thanks to the dim light and alcohol that kara and lena can't see anything.</p><p>After some time nia came back and saw that kara and lena were on the couch laughing and talking...still drunk, and alex and sam were missing.</p><p> </p><p>"Lena it's pretty late, I think we should go to bed. I'll take kara and please find alex and sam ..they were pretty drunk, hope they are not puking somwhere." Nia said.</p><p>"Ok...I'll go, you can use that room, I'll see if sam have so.e clothes for you guys to change." Lena said.</p><p>Lena went to sam's  room and pick some of her clothes for kara and nia.</p><p>"Kara ,you can go first and have shower, lena will bring some cloths , okay."Nia got a call and she went outside.</p><p>Kara was not fully conscious,  it was her first time drinking and she was acting like a child.</p><p>She started to undress and went to the bathroom.</p><p>Lena came back with clothes, but nobody was in the room, so she thought nia and kara were inside bathroom. Shesaw the clothes on the floor, so she was confused that what is happening. </p><p>When she  entered in bathroom, she saw kara fully naked having the hot shower bath.<br/>
Kara was looking sooo hot that lena can't stop looking at her.<br/>
Kara was enjoying her bath, than she saw lena. Though she was drunk, but she remembered her dream of kissing lena. She thought, it was again her dream.</p><p>She went close to lena ,water dripping from her body, lena was standing still, its not like sam's not that hot and lena have seen her naked so many times. But kara have some different fragrance that lena can't stop her thoughts of kissing kara's each and every body part.<br/>
If kara didn't stop here ,lena may pin her to the wall and kiss her until both of them got breathless.</p><p>"I know you are just a dream and you are here to kiss me, but I will not cross this boundary ok...., you are in a relationship" kara said softly holding lena's face with her palms.</p><p>Lena was so sensitive at kara's touch, and she is going crazy  for kara to just kiss her.</p><p> </p><p>In the other area, sam and alex were in the room totally naked and kissing each other without knowing that this is wrong and not fair for lena.</p><p>Nia was lost and accidentally she is just about to open the door of the room, in which sam and alex making out.</p><p>"If you think this is a dream, kiss me and just over this" lena said softly, feeling kara's hot breath on her face. </p><p>"If I kiss you, than it'll still be cheating right, it doesn't matter that it's just a dream" kara said leaning in a bit until both of their heads are touching. </p><p>And than ...........</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you like it. I'll  try to post another chapter soon....</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Just one kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kara and lena's friendship is taking a new turn, on the other hand alex and sam start to like each other's company.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Its morning....</p><p>Kara felt like her head is going to burst. She had no idea, how much a hangover can hurt.</p><p>She started to turn on bed and ,she felt someone sleeping on other side. At first she thought it's Alex, then she start to have visuals from last night.<br/>
She was drunk, naked, lena and she was so close to kiss each other.  She suddenly opened her eyes, when a hand grabbed her naked belly. </p><p>She didn't realised it until now that she was naked in the bed and when she heard her name from the person sleeping with her. She got stunned. </p><p>"Good morning Kara" nia said which made kara scream.</p><p>Nia quickly put her hand on kara's mouth. "What the hell girl, I don't look that bad in the morning". </p><p>Kara frowned she had so many questions in her mind, but when she opened her mouth, she said "where is lena?"</p><p>This question made nia raise one eyebrow. </p><p>Kara realised what she was saying and why is she saying that. She was about to clarify herself, but alex came in with concerned look.</p><p>"Are you ok kara, I know this hangover is new for you, but I never thought you will scream because of it." Alex said.</p><p>"*chuckle* she didn't screamed because of headache, she screamed because I was in the bed with her not...." nia stopped and looked at kara before saying something  "not you". Nia smirked. </p><p>Alex frowned a bit, but she is more concerned about her sister's health and where they will be living from now on. Because they can't go back to the hostel. </p><p>Nia get out of the bed and went to the bathroom. </p><p>Kara looks a total mess. "Alex I ...I will see you after getting fresh and also we have to think where to go." Kara said.</p><p>Alex took kara's hand in her own and said "hey, don't worry too much okay, whatever happens, we'll stay together and stronger." Kara smiled softly, Alex kissed on kara's head and went outside.</p><p>Kara saw alex leaving and took a deep breath, trying to remember if she did something with nia, that she shouldn't have done.</p><p>"Don't worry nothing happened between us" nia said comin out of the bathroom.</p><p>Before kara could say something,  nia sat on kara's side of bed and told her about last night.</p><p>"Last night, I was looking for alex and sam, and lena was taking care of you.  When I came back you were naked in the bed and I saw lena leaving the house. I don't know what happened between you two, but I'm sure that lena would never take advantage of someone this drunk."</p><p> </p><p>"*sigh* I wish, I haven't done anything bad to make her leave like that" kara said abit sad voice.</p><p>"Cheer up, get fresh and come for breakfast. " nia said with a smile trying to ease up the mood.</p><p>Sam was preparing the breakfast, when she heard alex calling her name.<br/>
"Hey Sam, I...I wanted to talk to you about last night" alex said .</p><p>"Its not a good time to talk Alex ,everyone's out there. We'll talk later. " sam was trying to ignore Alex.</p><p>She turned ,so that alex won't  see her face. </p><p>"Hey...just listen to me, we didn't do anything wrong,  I..I understand that you and lena are engaged. It can be complicated between you two if anything comes out from last night. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry....I was just distracted and it'll never happen aga...." before alex could finish sam kissed her.</p><p>They broke the kiss, still standing close ,but no one's looking at each other.</p><p>"I'm scared alex, you are just like a beautiful dream to me and I don't want this to be over. BUT...no matters how beautiful it is, you are still a dream. And lena is my reality,  she is trying so hard keep me happy and giving me all her love, its not good if choose a dream over reality.  So, from now on...nothing happened between us, we never had this conversation and you are just a new friend to me." Sam said moving away from alex.</p><p>Alex was feeling so broken after hearing this, she knew how a break-up hurts, but Sam and she never even have a relationship, still it hurts as hell.</p><p> </p><p>Kara was sitting on the sofa, when she heard lena's voice ,she was talking on the phone, kara's heart started to beat so fast. Her cheek got hot and her lips formed a smile without her knowing. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and looked at lena's direction.</p><p>She was wearing black goggles and full dressed up as she have some meeting. </p><p>"Ok, thanks , they will move today. Bie" lena cut the call and stood infront of Alex.<br/>
"Congratulations,  you got a new place to live. I talk to the hostel authorities and they will provide you a different place to stay."</p><p>"Thanks lena ,we appreciate it, but you don't have to do it" alex said.</p><p>"I didn't do it for you, actually I don't want anyone else to stay with my girlfriend" lena said in serious tone and everyone was confused. Alex was just about to say something when lena started laughing.<br/>
"Don't worry,  I was just joking" at that everyone relaxed. </p><p>Sam came out from kitchen.<br/>
"What happened,  why you all so quite?" Sam said confused  look.</p><p>"Because they are leaving you alone,  I mean they got a place to stay" lena stood close to sam.<br/>
"Oh great, now ....everythings gonna be fine" sam looked at alex for a second and looked away.</p><p>"Okay guys you can get you things and I will drop you.  And sam ,I'm sorry to leave you alone last night" lena said.<br/>
"Oh no wor...." sam was saying and lena kissed her.  Alex and kara's  face fell and they looked away.</p><p>"Lena what are you doing, everyone's watching. " sam said looking at alex, she felt guilty for kissing lena infront of alex. She realised the kiss with alex in the kitchen earliar. </p><p>"So what.., you are my  fiance and I can do more than just kissing you" lena said abit coldly.</p><p>Nia can feel so much tension in the room, so she cleared her throat and said "ok guys, so we should move now or we'll be late for college".</p><p>In the college.</p><p>Everything was going good. Some days passed.</p><p>Lena and danver sister are really getting along now, they have become good friends. They told lena about their mother and lena also opened up about her family.</p><p>The problem was that lena started to come to class everyday ,so sam and alex can't talk much, which was killing them. They can talk normally like friends but all the time they see each other,they feel attraction. Nia also started to notice things.</p><p>Alex and sam decided to talk less when together, but lena and kara talks alot and they are the ones to spend most of their time together.</p><p>Sometimes lena drops kara home and they use to eat together in college.</p><p>Lena didn't know why she is attending the classes now for sam or kara.</p><p>Kara on the other hand ,try to tell herself every night that lena is in a relationship and kara is not a lesbian.</p><p>Weeks passed ,alex and sam are a little comfortable to talk to each other now, but they are still afraid to even touch each other.</p><p>One day all of them were sitting in cafeteria,  coincidently or on purpose, lena sat with kara and alex sat with sam. Brainy and nia also joined the group.</p><p>"Hey lena, so you're picking me up tomorrow right ?" Sam said.</p><p>"For what? Do we have something tomorrow" lena asked confused. </p><p>"Ah..yes you said we'll have dinner together and spend the night at your house" sam said.</p><p>"Oh ..no...I forgot,  I'm really sorry sam, I made plan with kara to go out for shopping tomorrow and have dinner. We've made the booking in restaurant as well. We can go some other day. I'm really sorry babe." Lena said apologising. </p><p>"Hey guys, it's okay, lena you can go with sam, we can go some other time, it's just shopping. " kara said.</p><p>Sam was about to say something but lena cut her.</p><p>"No kara, I think we spend enough time together and we should also go out with our friends,  so how about...Alex, you can go with sam. It's perfact and you guys can know each other better. I had this feeling like you two don't talk much, maybe because our first meeting was not so good.<br/>
But after spending night with sam ,I thought you guys became so close...I mean good friends. Right. So what do you say Alex." Lena said looking at alex in the eyes.</p><p>"Well, I don't know, if sam is okay with it" alex said looking at sam.<br/>
"Ok fine, we should spend time with friends,  so Yeah...dinner is on..miss danvers" sam said looking at sam with a little frustration. </p><p>"Ok so..." lena was about to say something when she got a call.</p><p>Sam left and alex followed her giving excuse that they have  to go to the library for some notes.</p><p>Lena came back.<br/>
"Where's sam and Alex?" Lena asked. </p><p>"Oh.. they went to the library" nia said.</p><p>Kara was looking at her mobile with a smile. She was texting someone.<br/>
Lena felt like asking kara who is she texting but she have no right to ask that.</p><p>So she sit beside kara.</p><p>Kara quickly put her phone in her bag and tell lena that she have to meet someone,  so she also left.</p><p>Brainy also left ,nia and lena were left alone .</p><p>"Lena ,can I ask you something?" Nia said.</p><p>"Offcourse,  what is it?" Lena said with a smile.</p><p>"I know that you saw alex and sam together that night, but why didn't you say something. I mean it's not my right to talk about that but I know you love her like crazy, but why did she..." nia was saying and she stopped looking at lena's eyes forming tears.</p><p>"Because I did the same thing with someone else.....so I can't blame sam" lena said trying to stop her tears from dropping. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey lena, how are you" james said from back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Just memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lena turned to see James. Nia was surprised with that, why is James here and Being all polite. She was even more surprised when...</p><p>Lena got up and hugged james. He hugged back.</p><p>Nia was watching them with a total confused look.</p><p>"Hey Nia, you don't have to think that haaaard, We'll tell you everything " james said.</p><p>"Nia, you have to promise me that, you will not tell this to kara or Alex or anyone" lena said with sad look.</p><p>Nia was still shocked, sitting there like a stone.</p><p>James and lena looked at each other..</p><p>That night in sam's house.</p><p>"If you think this is a dream, kiss me and just over this" lena said softly, feeling kara's hot breath on her face.</p><p>"If I kiss you, than it'll still be cheating right, it doesn't matter that it's just a dream" kara said leaning in a bit until both of their heads are touching.</p><p>And than kara vomited on lena's shirt.<br/>
"Oh...fuckk..*sigh* this girl really can't handle alcohol" lena said frustrated.<br/>
She sat kara down on the toilet seat. Lena removed her shirt and put that away. Than she washed kara's face properly, who was still behaving like a child.</p><p>Lena took kara's hand put some clothes on ,atleast tried.  But kara was not in the mood to get dressed,  she just jumped on the bed and looked at lena to join her.</p><p>"C'mon,  let's sleep." Kara said smiling like a child. </p><p>Kara in bed, totally naked, looked so hot, lena's ears were burning. If she was not with sam ,she'd definitely have eaten this beautiful mess.<br/>
"You..you should put some clothes on ,otherwise ...*gulp* yo..you can get cold." Lena said coming close to the bed side of kara.</p><p>She was trying so hard to keep her eyes away from kara's body.<br/>
"Oh..I'm already burning hot in here, you can touch and feel it" kara said with little seducing  voice.</p><p>Lena's eyes went wide ,when kara slowly started to open her legs. Before kara could go any more wide, lena put the bed sheets on kara's legs. And pinned kara to the bed.</p><p>She forgot that she was also half naked.</p><p>Kara's chest touched lena's bra.  Lena looked into kara's eyes.<br/>
Those beautiful ocean blue eyes, so deep that lena was lost for a second,  the heat was growing.  It took so much strength for lena to pull back herself, because this scent of kara's body was so addictive. </p><p>Lena stood abit away from the bed.<br/>
Facing other side, not looking at kara.<br/>
"Kara, I don't know you will remember this in the morning or not, but You really are very nice person, I don't know why I feel so attracted to you, but..but we should not be so close. Because..you ..I..I ... don't want to hurt you like Aihana...I..I.."lena looked back and kara was already sleeping.<br/>
Lena coverd kara's chest with sheet and left to get some clean shirt for herself. </p><p>lena saw that the door of sam's room was open abit. 
So ,she thought about scaring her girlfriend. She was sneaking in the room and saw lena and sam on the bed naked making out. She suddenly got out and closed the door behind her.</p><p>She put hand on her mouth so that, her sobing voice couldn't come out as her eyes started to tear up. She ran out without knowing where to go, what to do, after all this, she just mindlessly sat in her car and drove to James's house.</p><p>Nia saw everything and she was just about to stop lena, but she was gone.</p><p> </p><p>At James's house....</p><p>Lena rung the bell...</p><p>Her face had tear mark, eyes all read, because of so much crying, she drove so fast that her hair was a mess now.  Luckily she had a jacket in her car, so she covered her body. </p><p>James opened the door and he was more shocked than surprised to see lena like this. She was really broked after everything she saw, and she opened her mouth to say "I'm...Really sorry Jimmy, I shouldn't have done that to you and Aihana" her knees feeling so weak, she was just about to loose her balance ,but James caught her and let her come inside.</p><p>Years ago...</p><p>James,  lena and Aihana were really good friends, they used to play together in kindergarten, went to the same high school, where they met Sam. They all enjoyed all those years. And nobody's able to break their friendship. But Sometimes good things have very bad ending. </p><p>All of them are now in there first year of college. Everything was going great. James was a basketball champ, lena knows karate ,boxing and she was the most beautiful girl in the college.  Sam was a big brain and so helpful and kind. Last one was Aihana, she was so sweet, helping everyone, caring everyone , but easily get scared. So, everyone else in the group have to protect their little friend from any danger.</p><p>One day, james came to lena with a little box in hand.</p><p>"Do you think, she'll like it?" James said smiling. </p><p>Lena was confused as james opened the box and it had a white gold bracelet in it.</p><p>"Who are you talking about?" Lena asked. </p><p>"Like you don't know...Offcourse Aihana, I like her and for sure,  she likes me back" james said. </p><p>"You are crazy, she just see you as a friend and ..she just like me as much as she like you. So I can't say she love me, okay" lena said with a little bit frustration. </p><p>"Oh really,  so how about,  we both ask her out and see ,what she says?" James said.</p><p>"Are you out of your mind, you are saying we should bet, who will she choose? You....yo..okay fine. But the loser will stay away from her." Lena said after thinking.</p><p>"Done" james said. </p><p>Aihana came and looked between both Lena and James.</p><p>They look suspicious. Before they could say something,  sam came and lena got distracted.  Because damm,  sam is looking more pretty than usual. </p><p>James ask Aihana out for dinner and lena was just buzy in her own thoughts. She missed that Aihana looked at her looking at sam, before saying yes to james.<br/>
Sam and Aihana left.</p><p>"Lena , I won, what were you thinking,  anyways. SHE SAID YES" james screamed. </p><p>Lena came out of her thoughts.<br/>
"Oh...I...uh...just...I'll see you later. And enjoy your date" lena said and leave james with a confuse face.</p><p>Lena caught sam in the library, they looked into each other's eyes and in no time ,they were kissing very deeply. </p><p>Sam was pinned to the wall of empty library.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>